


One Size Fits All

by musix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Modern Universe, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musix/pseuds/musix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra's noticed she's gained some weight but Hanji's not bothered at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Size Fits All

She grimaced at herself as she stood in front of the mirror. She only wore her underwear, bra, and a frown. The scale below her feet read a number she wasn't proud of and Petra had never felt so disappointed in her life.

She'd rocked a 110 in high school but it seems without the constant track practice her bad eating habits had caught up with her. Slouching over just made her look and feel worse.

She grimaced at her stretch marks that seemed to appear over night and her wide hips she didn't remember having. She remembered being small and delicate, not this.

"Petra dear? You alive?"

Hanji's voice made her jump in surprise but she replied so her partner knew she was indeed alive.

Hanji walked into their room, slightly confused at the sight of Petra just standing in front of the mirror in her underwear. They just shrugged and pointed at the door.

"I got off work early and got you some food from your favorite place!" They said with a grin. "Get dressed. Or not, I kinda like this current look but that's just me."

Petra laughed. "Give me minute."

Hanji left the room to give her privacy until they got bored waiting and decided to be a bother later.

Petra dressed slowly, now hyper aware of her body and her size. Today was her day off and she had no real place to be, so pajama pants and a T-shirt it was.

When she walked out of their room and down the hall she could hear Hanji playing video games on the TV.

"I shot you in your little mandibles you should be dead! Who gave the giant alien a helmet that protects them from two sniper shots?"

Petra giggled quietly before speaking. "Hanji you've been on that level for a week."

They turned to her with fake pain in their eyes. "I know. It hurts so much."

They paused the game and hopped over the couch to greet Petra properly. "A kiss on the hand. A kiss on the forehead. And a kiss on the cheek." Petra blushed as she always did when she got three kisses instead of a classic amount of kisses.

"And a kiss on the lips because you look absolutely stunning today."

"Is that a joke Hanji?" Asked the shorter of the two after they'd kissed her for the fourth time.

"It's not every day I come home to you standing half naked in our room so forgive me if I'm a little light headed." They led Petra to the coffee table in front of the TV and handed her a sandwich.

"I got you a BLT. Since it's your favorite."

Petra took it gratefully and sat down next to Hanji who ate between deaths in her game.

"Do you see this crap? The blue guys go down in one headshot but these red guys take two! Ridiculous!"

"What difficulty are you on?"

"The hardest one."

Hanji raised an eyebrow when Petra just laughed. "Forgetting my game, how come you were in your underwear today?"

She swallowed the bite she'd taken. "I'm always in my underwear."

"That's not entirely true and I can think of several occasions where you were not." They tensed suddenly when an enemy rounded the corner but relaxed when the alien died from a few shots to the head.

"Whatever. I was..." Petra searched for the right word. "I was observing."

Wrong word.

Hanji paused the game and twisted their entire body to give Petra their entire attention. “I do that too! Tell me what did you learn? Does your arm bend a way you didn't know? Can you stretch at an angle that's new? Tell me!"

Surprised at the quick subject change Petra jumped and leaned away from the excited person. "I don't know about that stuff. I was just looking at myself."

"Is there a new freckle on your back?"

"I don't know."

Hanji dropped their hands into their lap. "Want me to look at it for you? Because now I'm curious to see if you have a new freckle."

"No!" Hanji flinched back at the sudden outburst. "I mean, no thank you."

"Hey, are you alright?" Their face that had been brimming with excitement was now pulled in with concern. "You can tell me Petra. I'll listen."

After a few seconds of silence Petra just shook her head. "No it's okay. I'm just overreacting."

Hanji watched in dismay as Petra put down her food and left the room.

**-**

"I have no idea what to do. She's eating less and doesn't want to hang out. She only leaves to go to work and even then she looks like she's going to a funeral!"

"Is she going to a funeral?"

Hanji let their hands slide down their face and frowned. "No Levi she's not going to a funeral 2 weeks in a row."

The short man shrugged, watching the people outside walk past the coffee shop. "Maybe she's just tired."

"She'd tell me if it was just that." Hanji sighed heavily. "Do you think she's gonna break up with me?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Petra wouldn't beat around the bush if she was done with you." He took a sip of his tea. "She'd drop your ass on the street with the clothes on your back and maybe a bag full of belongings."

"Oh good. So she's not breaking up with me." They straightened up. "So what do you think is bothering her?"

Their friend just shrugged. "Petra likes to keep to herself sometimes. She started acting like that before she joined track."

Hanji sighed. "Maybe she misses track practice?"

"Nah. She hated track. She was only in it so she would stay fit."

Hanji looked at Levi for a few seconds before suddenly jumping up. "I'm an idiot! I gotta go! Tell Erwin I said hi!"

Levi continued to sip his tea as his friend dashed out of the shop, attracting quite a bit of attention.

**-**

"Wow how bad did you fuck up?"

"Shut up Ymir. Go get the stuff I want."

The tall teen rolled her eyes. "Bertholdt is getting it. Just chill for a second."

Hanji took a deep breath and smiled. "I am chill."

"No chill person buys a bouquet of flowers for no reason." Ymir leaned against the counter. "Did you piss Petra off? Is she kicking you out?"

"I'm not telling my life story to a part time flower store worker."

Ymir just huffed but straightened up when Bertholdt arrived.

"Here you go Hanji." He said.

They took the flowers gratefully. "Thanks kids. I'll see you when you graduate."

Ymir crossed her arms. "See you when you get put into an old folk’s home."

Hanji ignored Ymir's response and left the shop. Using their free hand, they opened the car door and placed the gifts safely on the seat. Checked their phone, they noticed they'd missed a call from Petra.

Hanji pressed the callback button and waited silently.

"Hanji?"

"That's me. Did you need something love?"

"No, no I was just-" They could hear her sigh. "Just wondering where you were."

"I'm down the street. I had to pick something up after work. Do you want me to get you anything while I'm out?"

"We're out of milk."

"Got it. I'll see you in a bit. Love you!"

When they received a "Love you too" in response, Hanji ended the call and tossed the phone into the passenger seat.

After buying the milk they needed along with a few other groceries, Hanji pulled into their apartment parking lot.

"Petra? I'm home! And I got the milk!" They closed the door with their foot and placed the gifts on the couch. Grabbing the milk they put it away in the fridge and looked up to see Petra walking down the hallway.

"There you are!" Hanji walked forward and enveloped her in a hug. "I got you something!"

Before Petra could speak Hanji had rushed to the couch and retrieved the gift. "What are those for? It's not Valentine's Day is it?"

"No. I was just..." Hanji cleared their throat. "You seemed down so I wanted to let you know I still loved you a lot."

Petra's gaze softened as she took the flowers. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Hanji looked her in the eyes. "I spoke with Levi today. I told him you were acting different and he gave me some advice."

"I don't understand."

"I think you might, Petra." Hanji stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"The number on the scale is only a representation of your relationship with gravity."

Petra stared at them.

"It is not a representation of how beautiful you are or how smart you are. And it doesn't affect how much I love you."

"Hanji, I-"

"I know it's what's been getting you down. I don't know if you're just tired or insecure but I love you whether you’re big or small and I always will." Hanji braced them self in case they were way off base.

Very quickly they were pulled into a tight hug and sighed in relief. Hanji raised her arms to return the embrace.

Petra pulled back and smiled. "This was really nice Hanji."

"You deserve ever star in our galaxy Petra!" Hanji kissed her nose. "And don't ever forget it."

"Thank you."

They stood in the other’s arms for a while before Hanji spoke. "Want to help me put away the groceries?"

"Absolutely not."

**Author's Note:**

> It should also be noted that your weight does not define who you are and despite other's view of your body, only your opinion counts.


End file.
